My Plans for You
by Scrapolite
Summary: Jack wakes up with Yusei in his bed. Jack is shocked - at first. Then he realises this is an opportunity for some fun. there's literally no plot. BoyXBoy don't like don't read, Yaoi, YuseiXJack, Kingcrabshipping Enjoy


**My plans for you**

Jack's eyes flickered open, warm sunlight welcomingly pouring in through the window. He moved to stretch and was surprised to feel a warm heavy weight hindering his action.

He looked down at the mound in his bed and, peeling back the covers he was met with mess of fluffy black hair.

Yusei!

Why the hell was he in Jack's bed? He must have crept in during the night or...

Who cares? A sudden smile crept over Jack's face as he felt Yusei's hard-on against his leg. Lightly he stroked his hand across the sleeping duellist's back without disturbing him. Then raised the covers higher looking at Yusei all cuddled up in sleep. Jack noted that the boy was only wearing a top and boxers before pulling the cover back over Yusei.

Letting his arm relax where it was, Jack rested his head back on the pillows and waited.

It wasn't long before Yusei woke up – and with more than enough time for Jack to plan what he was going to do to him. Time to start.

Yusei seemed to suddenly realise where he was and picked his head up with a start.

Jack simply asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"Why am I in your bed?" Yusei exclaimed.

Jack didn't bother trying to figure out whether Yusei was just playing dumb or if he actually didn't know how he got there. All that mattered was that he could get something out of it – a reaction out of Yusei people barely ever saw. Jack wanted to see Yusei completely lose it. And lose it to him.

"I don't even remember." Yusei said.

In his sleep Yusei had moved so he was lying half on Jack's body. Surely Yusei was aware that his erection was pressed against another man?

Shifting slightly, just enough to rub against him. There. Jack saw it, a flush crossed Yusei's face. He knows he needs it.

Yusei began making an awkward attempt to get off but Jack reached out grabbing Yusei around his upper thigh, deliberately close to his crotch.

"Do you know, I think I might know why you're in my bed." Jack spoke directly into Yusei's ear, feeling him tense a the words.

He made eye contact with Yusei met with a look of shock and embarrassment in Yusei's blue eyes.

"Been dreaming about the king have you?" Jack asked flicking his purple eyes downward.

"What?!" Indignation rang in his voice. "Of course not!"

Against Yusei's struggles Jack pulled Yusei back so that he was practically on his lap. And in his control.

Jack reached out to touch Yusei's dick through his boxers. Instantly Yusei leant into the touch, his body clearly indicating that he wanted it. Realising what he was doing, Yusei sharply tensed reeling back. Not that it was any escape since it pushed him further into Jack.

"Relax, Yusei. I'm a man too I know what I'm doing." He said a smirk on his lips. "And doesn't it feel better when someone else does it?" He hissed close to Yusei's ear.

Though he was met with no agreement, he was met with no resistance either as Jack started to stroke him properly. Just like Yusei not to admit that he wanted it.

Yusei began panting with Jack's touches, thrusting his hips reservedly. This wasn't good enough.

Jack took his hand away and rolled Yusei over so that he was on all fours underneath him. It was then he noticed that Yusei's thighs looked pretty inviting and ran a hand across the soft skin.

"What are you doing?" Yusei squeaked.

"Mm?"

I kept stroking down his legs, rather than going back to his crotch like he wanted.

"Put your hand back." Yusei begged quietly.

That was more like it.

"So you do ant it."

Jack looked at Yusei's face but still Yusei wasn't giving in.

 _Fine by me Yusei, drag out the game_. He kept stroking Yusei's legs. His skin really was nice to the touch.

Yusei took matters into his own hand reaching out for his own dick himself but Jack caught his wrist in his grip.

"Ah-ah. I'm doing it." Jack reminded him.

Grabbing Yusei's other wrist in the same hand Jack felt around for something in his drawer.

"Jack!" Yusei cried out too late.

Jack had handcuffed Yusei around the bars of the headboard and there was nothing he could do about it. In fact, as Jack realised, Yusei couldn't even turn around properly to see what jack was doing.

"Uncuff me" Yusei ordered. He had been reluctant to allow this and seemed unwilling for anything further.

Jack bent over Yusei, his crotch brushing over Yusei's ass as he moved so that he was close to Yusei's ear.

"You want it Yusei." Jack said simply.

He resumed his touching of Yusei's legs venturing to squeeze them now that Yusei couldn't move to stop him.

"Why have you even got handcuffs?" Yusei spat.

To Jack he seemed to be trying to be stifling the sound he really wanted to make, and the one jack really wanted to hear.

"For sluts like you." Jack breathed.

He continued stroking Yusei as he went on. "You're such a whore Yusei. First sneaking in another man's bed."

"I did not."

Jack ignored him and continued. "Then agreeing to let me touch you so easily. It's obvious your body wants it."

To emphasise his point Jack squeezed Yusei through his boxers earning a surprisingly deep moan from Yusei.

"I can see you melting into it Yusei. You should give in." Jack hand moved under Yusei's top, lifting it higher with as his hands moved steadily going up. "You enjoyed my hands on your dick but I know you want them all over you; on your legs, under your clothes."

"Mmm." Yusei moaned twisting under Jack's touch.

When Jack reached Yusei's nipples he pinched and rubbed using both hands, with throaty repetitive moans escaping Yusei's lips.

"That's better, make it sound like you want it."

Yusei gasped as Jack tugged on him.

"Say you want it slut."

"I do." Yusei breathed. His voice strained.

"Good boy." Jack praised.

With one hand still firmly placed on Yusei's chest, Jack reached into Yusei's boxers. He didn't take them off yet, just stroked Yusei's ass.

Yusei panted as Jack rubbed over his flesh, claiming it. Jack moved down to Yusei's balls, teasing them gently. Yusei writhed in pleasure.

At this point moaning was coming naturally to Yusei, he was carrying on like an animal in heat even when jack barely touched him. His body was sensitive, responsive to any touch.

Jack slipped Yusei's boxers down his legs, pleased now that Yusei was practically naked with his top pushed up over his nipple and boxers piled at his knees. His body was Jack's.

He reached into Yusei's fluffy hair, roused that even that got a moaning response from Yusei. He tugged on his hair and moved in so that he could watch Yusei's face as he started the handjob now that Yusei was suitably worked up.

As soon as he pressed his fingers against the tip of Yusei's cock his blue eyes shot open, a groan escaping instantly.

"You really liked that didn't you baby?"

Jack squeezed the rigid cock, the sweat on his palms easing his contact as he started to move his hand rhythmically down Yusei's throbbing length. Yusei just groaned moving his hips with Jack's thrust on his cock.

Jack thought about slipping a couple of fingers in him, just to make him louder, but the unexpected intrusion may break Yusei out of his submissive trance. And there was no way Jack was letting that happen.

Instead he gripped Yusei's rod tightly, pumping him. Brushing his thumb over the tip as much as possible. Yusei started to shake and tremble as he neared his peak. In response Jack went faster, rubbing as hard as he could. The cuffs rattled at the movement. Yusei's breathing came quicker and his eyes seemed to glaze. Sweat dripped down his face as he finally came shooting his release over Jack's hand as well as his own stomach.

Jack continued to rub Yusei's cock while Yusei thrust into his hand as he rode out his orgasm, until his desperate pants turned into satisfied sighs.

Leaving Yusei's now limp cock, Jack put his hand in front of Yusei's face.

"Lick it."

Yusei did as he was told, obediently lapping at the cum on jack's hand. When he was finished Jack unlocked the handcuffs and guided Yusei's body so that he lay on his back.

Jack marvelled at the sight, caressing Yusei with his gaze. Yusei's chest heaved in time with his heavy breathing. Face was flushed and his liquid blue eyes gazed up at nothing.

"I knew you'd like it." Jack purred, reaching down to cup Yusei's face.

Absently stroking Yusei's face Jack was shocked when he felt wetness around his fingers as Yusei licked him.

"I'll have more." Yusei said.

Obligingly Jack coated two fingers in the cum on Yusei's stomach and brought them back up to Yusei's mouth. He sucked it off without hesitation warming Jack's fingers with his wet mouth.

Jack reached back for more watching as Yusei hungrily took his fingers in again. He hadn't expected to make such a puppy of Yusei – not to say that he wasn't pleased by the outcome. Yusei took Jack's fingers each time he brought more of his cum to his mouth, wrapping his tongue eagerly around Jack's fingers each time.

"You've got to admit it, now you really are a slut. Lying there sucking your own cum off my fingers." Jack teased

Yusei said nothing just accepted each load of cum until there was none left.

"I'm going to have a shower." Yusei said, starting to regain some of his usual composure again.

"Let me pee first, you take forever." Jack commented leaving the room. He had something else he had to attend to as well. There was nothing more arousing than watching Yusei get all worked up like that. While he lusted after Yusei sorting it out for him, Jack decided to wait; train him up a bit first. Yusei was his now and he needed to make sure Yusei knew that. He wanted to get the response he wanted from Yusei just from a simple touch.

But Jack had a plan for that.


End file.
